Dichterlieb
by MonoChronus
Summary: Algo sangra. La muerte está cerca.


**Personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

** Fanfic (c) MonoChronus**

* * *

**DICHTERLIEB**

**·  
**

**(Amor de Poeta)**

* * *

**S**e encendió de un hilarante rubor al verlo de pie frente a la fuente del colegio. Parecía ser un creador, dueño de una aureola santa que le dotaba de un brillo espectacular combinado con el reflejo del Sol en el agua. Su corazón llevaba el ritmo de un tambor cuando él recibió la bienvenida de dos jóvenes señoritas que le hablaban tímidamente. El timbre del colegio le hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecer de aquel lugar, todavía con el sabor de miel en la boca.

Todos los días son así, pues él joven a quien todos respetan, admiran e idolatran, es el hombre al que ella ama.

La madre superiora lo utiliza como ejemplo del buen ejemplo, él es símbolo de la nobleza y carestía de la perversión, es el hombre que sonríe y habla cuando todos callan y esperan a ser observados por él, muchacho de las alas blancas que es intocable a la oscuridad.

Ella, seguramente, piensa, es una más de todas aquellas señoritas que lo siguen y halagan con regalos, los cuales han de bendecir mil veces antes de dormir y antes de que él los llegue a tocar. En el colegio de monjas todas ya le han regalado algo. Menos ella.

Se escabulle por los árboles del patio, que son rojos de ternura y amarillos de soledad, ahí está él, entre las ramas que se entierran en la tierra, leyendo un libro. Todo es paz.

Todo es Babel cuando entra al aula y él no está, no hay ni un hueco vacío de comentarios y cotilleo sobre algo increíblemente espantoso. La paz nunca perdura, el Apocalipsis que cinco veces ha leído es una prueba personal. Él desaparece por una semana del colegio.

Camina entre los asientos observando las expresiones que sus compañeros hacen, algunos con los ojos saltados y la boca abierta, otros con las manos en el rostro y los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Todos tienen una máscara en ese instante, todos están grises y estoicos.

Él ha entrado.

Ella lo mira desde su asiento.

Ya no hay alas detrás de su aureola, alguien se las ha comido desgarrando y dejando a su paso pequeñas plumas en su rostro. Todavía hay piezas de nobleza en su expresión. Lo que más le sorprende, es el traje negro que lleva puesto.

Ese no es Itachi. Ese no puede ser el ángel de hace tiempo.

—_Han asesinado a su familia. Dicen que cuando llegó la policía, él tenía los intestinos de su madre entre sus manos, pues fue lo único que dejaron esos... esos malditos. _

Hay un vacío oscuro en el centro del salón, donde él está sentado. Sakura, grácil con su lápiz, comienza a escribir lo que la monja está garabateando en el pizarrón.

¿Cómo puede existir el atrevimiento de arrebatar la vida? Debe ser el día más maldito de toda su existencia, justo antes de su cumpleaños. _Debe estar maldito de por vida._

Al día siguiente, nadie sabe si regalarle algo sea el peor insulto que se le pueda hacer a una persona. Ignorar su día también es un insulto. En definitiva, todos ellos están confundidos, no saben qué hacer.

Ella, que nunca ha sabido qué hacer, no siente diferencia entre esto y aquello, y se acerca más y más tanto que puede ver las cicatrices que ha dejado la experiencia. Él no desprende ningún brillo, y por ende, ya nadie se ve atraído. Sólo ella, que cae con palabras silenciosas y delicadas. Es la primera vez que le habla, no, le ha hablado muchas veces en sus sueños, así que más concreto sería decir que es la primera vez que recibe una respuesta de él. Una mirada, una respuesta suficiente que produce una mezcla de desconfianza, benevolencia y ternura en su rostro.

Sakura lo deja en su espacio rodeado de flores marchitas. Las nubes se aglutinan hasta formar un halo negruzco en el cielo, que se fusiona con la mítica aparición de la neblina. El mar es la furia y la tristeza que abarcan el corazón de una sombra bajo el árbol. Es una sombra con un corazón latiendo velozmente.

Tres días ella ha hablado con él recibiendo solamente miradas. Él se ha quedado sin habla. Pronto se quedará sin sentido, y eso, provocará que caiga al suelo y no se vuelva a levantar. Ella debe hacer algo, tiene que lograr que él perciba de nuevo la realidad y abrace la nobleza que se pudrió y no ha salido de su cuerpo.

Se siente insaboro, ese beso tranquilo. Es como besar una roca, aunque nunca lo ha intentado. Hay un ligero olor a muerto en el aire, tal vez un animal a unos cuantos metros, no, tal vez un pájaro bajo el árbol donde están, y no, quizá sea la tierra, aunque tampoco, es más cerca, a su lado, y no, más cerca.

Es él.

La putrefacción está ahí, ya sabe dónde.

Una semana más y el olor es insoportable. Itachi tiene gusanos en las mejillas, apenas puede soportar darle un beso en los labios. Rezar por su redención tampoco es vial, sus palabras son sordas, sus besos son como cristal.

Tiene que hacer algo más.

El amor lo vence todo.

Sacrificio ayuda al todo.

Lo visita como muchas veces, sólo que esta vez ella lleva la falda arriba de la rodilla, cosa extraña pues el colegio explica que la falda llega al tobillo. Él la hace pasar, al cementerio donde vive. Sakura es una flor en medio de ese lugar, una flor que está a punto de sacrificar cada pétalo de su tallo.

Itachi la hace pasar a la cocina sin decirle una palabra relacionada con té, sin embargo, una vez allí, comienzan a beberlo.

Hay un cosquilleo.

Otra vez ella le da un beso, parece ser que no habrá diferencia. Pero las diferencias nacen de la desesperación y ella lo toca. Abre un camino y logra apreciar el calor que traspasa de su corazón a su pecho. Es una caldera de furia. Y todo lo demás está frío.

Los mandamientos, los cantos, las estatuas, aquello sagrado que declara pureza se pierde. El amor vence la muerte, porque es la muerte misma.

Se desmaya, se levanta, se contrae, se transforma y se desnuda. De repente la cocina se convierte en el lugar donde sucede un renacimiento. Ella gime, virgen y pérdida en la fuerte energía que desprende la vida a través de sus venas. Soporta la fusión, acto físico y químico.

Un acto de creación acontece. Se vierte azúcar en sus pies, arroyos circulan dentro de su estómago y llora al sentir de nuevo las alas que él había comido para tener coraje. Ya tiene de nuevo luz, una aureola resplandece por todo su cuerpo y la vida y la muerte descansan en una tumba llamada amor.


End file.
